


【止佐】失格者

by chomaisky



Series: 止佐搬运 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomaisky/pseuds/chomaisky
Summary: 【授权搬运】原作者：猫二三。原文地址：https://weibo.com/5512800375/JagMqA9qB作者LOFTER: http://acat394981.lofter.com现代架空。律师止水X学生佐助。含有BDSM元素，和剧情需要的富岳X佐助。This fic is posted here with the permission by the author 猫二三.Link to the fic: https://weibo.com/5512800375/JagMqA9qBLink to the author: http://acat394981.lofter.comAU. Lawyer!Shisui x student!Sasuke, with BDSM scenes.Sasuke, who has long been sexually abused by his biological father Fugaku, hooks up with Shisui at a bar, and that's how their relationship begins.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Series: 止佐搬运 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

暴雨前的夏夜一如既往的闷热又潮湿。

止水一个人走在霓虹闪烁的酒吧一条街，他看着街上有喝酒喝到微醺的女人穿着性感的小裙子，拎着酒瓶摇摇摆摆的晃荡，然后拿出小镜子补了补口红，又丢了两枚硬币给街边拉手风琴的流浪汉的盒子里。

止水走进了自己常去的那家酒吧，他知道成年人独自来这种地方大多目的不纯。或许是天气原因止水越发的燥热难耐，他觉得自己需要一场倾盆大雨。

隐藏在街里的小酒吧就像是蹲在城市里的妖怪，散发出诱人的妖气勾引无聊的男男女女，虚构出暧昧情色的夜晚，最终令他们流连忘返。

寂寞和性欲会让人产生爱情的错觉，这对于止水这样的成年人倒更像一种慰藉。他从口袋里摸出烟，点燃后吸了一口。浓烈的尼古丁冲气息进肺中又缓缓从口中吐出，就像是叹了要把所有郁闷释放出来的长长的一口气。

香烟在他指尖一寸寸燃烧，他抬起头目光所到之处是对面桌的一个年轻男孩，从穿着打扮上来看还是个未成年。

男孩的侧刘海很长，低垂着几乎遮住了脸，只能隐隐约约看到他高挺的鼻梁，他的手肘虚撑在桌子上，安静的望着窗外。

等他转过脸低头用吸管喝桌子上的饮料时，止水看到他干净的脸，没有半分浮躁的烟火气。止水甚至能感觉到他半闭着的眼睛里似乎带着些疏离而又寂寥的神色，那种有些清冷的味道，与这声色犬马的场合显得有些格格不入。

止水自视眼界清高，就算是一夜情也从不碰满是风尘气的类型，他本不打算对未成年人出手，作为一名律师他太清楚这种类型只可远观，免得惹麻烦。可当那人抬起头与止水四目相对时，止水却改了主意。

这一眼足够惊艳，甚至令他沦陷。更重要的是，这孩子长得太过像自己曾暗恋过的高中学弟，鼬。

总而言之，止水就像受到了什么蛊惑一般再也无法将目光移开。可他拿起了桌子上的酒想要走到桌前时，那人却先他一步起身。

「这里有人吗？」

看着走到自己桌前的人，止水摇了摇头，昏黄灯光下望向自己的年轻人的眼神就像清澈的小鹿一般。

「那我可以坐在这吗？一起喝一杯？」

谁能想到小鹿会带着迷人的危险气息主动靠近，仿佛对成年猎人的陷阱一无所知。

「好啊。我叫止水。」止水看着坐在自己对面的人，微笑着友好伸出了手。

「佐助。」

佐助一边回应了止水的手，一边打量着眼前的人，黑发，黑瞳，如水墨勾勒般的眉目待着几分文人的书卷气。薄唇似乎噙着一丝若有似无的笑，然而眼神却是凉的，他不动声色地坐着，却好像能从容地掌控着两人之间的主动权。

情场老手。

这是佐助对止水的第一印象。不过这正和佐助的意，当自厌情绪爆发的溃不成军的时候，他也只是只想找一个宣泄情绪的突破口而已。

伪装热情的主动出击就像是一种表演，不过是为了那阴暗又不可告人的目的。

于是在酒吧里的种种似乎就是顺理成章般走了个流程，微醺的酒精与荷尔蒙的作用让两个人将战场转移到了酒店。

肉体和欲望的联系源自于人类的本能，原始、粗野，却又让人无法逃避。洗好澡的止水躺在床上等着佐助，在昏暗灯光下，佐助的身体似乎完美的无可挑剔，未成年特有的干净纯粹配上那张与鼬相似的有些禁欲的脸，只是看着他赤裸的样子，止水就觉得自己下身硬得不行。

洗好澡出来的佐助头发还在滴水，他一边擦着头发一边分开双腿跨坐在止水的身体上。被佐助拉进距离后，止水本想靠近那吐着温热诱惑气息的双唇，却被佐助别过头躲开了。

「等一下。」

止水皱了皱眉，他以为佐助想要反悔，可是佐助的下一句话却让止水出乎意料。

「不要吻我。还有…可以让我痛吗？我恋痛。」佐助认真的眼神可一点也不像在开玩笑。

止水爱玩，自然也遇到过有类似性癖的人，只是眼前的人一开始就如此坦诚，实在是不按套路出牌。况且这像脸与自己曾爱慕的人太过类似，止水也并不确定他是否能像曾经那样百无禁忌。

「有趣。」

止水眯起眼睛，就像是在试探一般用力捏住佐助的下巴左右摇晃了几下那张好看的脸，直到自己的指节发白才放开，紧接着又不轻不重的抽了佐助一巴掌。

猝不及防的一巴掌打破了安静的环境，佐助也因为惯性被带的偏过了头。

「…谢谢您。」

不是叫痛，而是道谢吗？止水一边再次打量了佐助那张带有禁欲风情的脸，一边在心里感慨着世风日下，现如今就连有干净纯粹眼神的孩子也不再单纯，说不定比起自己眼前的人却更身经百战。

「听好，既然你选择了如此刺激的玩法，那我就如你所愿。」  
「我的名字将作为你的安全词…当你承受不住说出这个词的时候，我就会停下。听明白了吗？」

止水心里的那种，由于眼前的人酷似鼬的长相而产生的犹豫此时已完全烟消云散，他打算好好玩一场。

在看到眼前的人点头的肯定回应之后，止水的眼里只剩戏谑。

「那就开始吧。」  
「跪到下面，用你这张烂嘴取悦我。」

佐助听到止水的话一声不吭的从他身上下来，细长的白腿从床上挪到地上，最终形成了跪立的姿势，就像一个虔诚的信徒。

他默默等止水在床边做好，慢慢俯下身体，用嘴巴含住了充血的顶端，轻轻吸吮了一下，又用舌头打着圈反复描摹着顶端的形状。

佐助的眼神始终低垂着看向下面，这样的姿势既可耻又下贱，但跟自己很相配。他感受到了止水的呼吸在他的撩拨下变得紊乱，甚至能想象到止水因为自己下作的样子而越来越炽热的目光。

佐助将身体再次放低，侧过脸，用舌头从根部到顶端由下至上的舔舐，然后又张开嘴将止水的欲望含进了嘴里。

敏感的部位被湿热包裹带来的强烈快感让止水愈发兴奋，他用手抓住佐助后脑的湿发强迫他让自己进的更深，然后就是一声意料之中的呜咽。

止水无视了佐助颤抖的睫毛跟被刺激到喉返神经以后的可怜声音，强迫他在自己的性器上反复吞吐，佐助还湿着的头发随着他的动作一起晃动，引的水珠接二连三的滴下来，在周围的地板上形成了星星点点的水渍。

「你弄脏了地板啊，贱狗。」

当情欲完全战胜理智以后，止水开始口不择言起来，又扯着佐助的头发控制他脱离自己的性器，伴随着佐助的咳嗽声跟大口喘息的声音，止水用脚踢了踢佐助胯下依旧没什么反应的东西。

「…对不起。」佐助的胸口起起伏伏，显然是还没有缓过来。

「这就完了？」止水的声音里带了一股强大的威压。

「……惩罚我吧…拜托您…」

止水似乎对佐助的反应很满意，甚至发出了一声哼笑。

「去把我放在桌上的皮带拿过来。用嘴。」

佐助的身体听到他这句话似乎颤抖了一下，过了一会儿他用手撑着地面企图站起来时，胳膊上却挨了止水的一脚。

「我说你可以站起来了吗？」  
「爬。」

止水看着眼前的人终于因为自己的侮辱而露出为难的表情，却硬是咬住了嘴唇按着他说的话爬了过去，最终把东西交到了他手里。

「趴过来。」

止水指了指自己的腿，示意佐助上来。

当视觉出现盲区时，人会开始不由自主的害怕。佐助在止水腿上调整好姿势不动以后迟迟没有落下的皮带令他紧张不已，只能绷紧神经等待着他期盼着的疼痛。

当佐助下意识的想要回头一探究竟时，皮带却猝不及防的落了下来，啪的一声，疼痛从身后蔓延开来。佐助不由自主的吸了一口气，努力忍着喉咙里差点叫嚣着涌出的痛呼，可他还没有从刚才的疼痛缓过来，就在同一位置又挨了一下。

同一位置的抽打似乎会让疼痛加倍，佐助的腿不自觉的抖了一下，又死死咬住了嘴唇，像在坚守着什么底线一般。

自己不配叫痛，这是罪有应得。

止水的抽打一下接着一下，直到佐助数到第十下以后，止水的惩罚却停了下来。他将那只不拿皮带而是按住自己后腰的手慢慢下滑，先是温柔的抚摸了一会儿他被抽红的皮肤，而后用手指在佐助的股缝处流连，用手指将缝隙撑开又在隐秘的地方轻轻摩擦，然后又将手指抽出，反复几次故意玩弄却始终没有实质的进入。

排山倒海的屈辱感跟被温柔抚慰过的痛感似乎都慢慢转化成了情欲。佐助的下身开始硬了起来，这让他更觉得可耻。

「不要…拜托了……惩罚我吧…」佐助稍微挣扎了一下，把脸埋在床上，含糊不清的说出了这句话。

「疼痛就这么让你兴奋吗？」

止水自然是对佐助身体的变化尽收眼底，他用皮带轻轻的轻轻从佐助的背一路向下滑，最后在雪白的臀肉上停留了一会儿，然后抬起手又是毫不犹豫的一下。

来自于止水的残酷惩罚在接受了佐助恋痛的设定后似乎变得毫不留情，而在接连落下十次痛觉后，止水又将他的手穿过佐助的身下，反复摩挲佐助有些硬挺的性器。

痛苦跟欲望交织在一起，让佐助终于发出了止水想听的破碎的呻吟，还有把脸埋在床上含糊不清的「对不起」。

可这显然还没有让止水尽兴。他想听的是佐助的求饶。

所以直到佐助的背跟臀都布满红痕，性器的顶端也开始分泌出晶莹的液体时，止水才将佐助从十下痛觉一分快感的循环里拯救出来。因为佐助终于忍不住说出了那句，「求你，操我。」

止水将床头桌上的润滑剂挤到手上，打算好好做个扩充。可当手指刚刚能探进去两根时，佐助的手却抓住了自己的胳膊。

「弄疼我吧，没关系的，直接来。」

所以止水把佐助早就发软的身体翻过来抱到床上，又将自己早就按耐不住的炙热欲望挺进去时，又顺势掐住了佐助的脖子。

「你可真是个变态。」止水在佐助耳旁说道。

毫不温柔地直插到底本该让佐助猝呻吟出声，但那只限制住他呼吸的手只能让他张着嘴发出若有若无的呜咽。止水快速地在温热的内里顶撞着，动作一下比一下重，而另一只手又不断的刮撵着佐助右胸上的凸起，刚才积蓄许久的欲望此刻已然如洪流决堤。

而最后佐助的高潮终于喷薄而出时，止水终于放开了那只在佐助脖子上的手，然后将自己的白浊灌进了佐助的身体里。

「…对不起…对不起…」

恍惚中止水似乎听到了佐助伴随着喘息的声音，可他并没有听清佐助到底在说什么。

这场情欲游戏结束时，止水在听到几声闷雷之后，窗外终于痛快淋漓地下起了大雨。

不知道是不是因为佐助的头发没有吹干的缘故，此时此刻的他倒像是一只被窗外暴雨淋湿的野猫，蜷在床边上就像是被全世界抛弃。

「还好吧？」止水伸出手触碰了一下佐助被自己弄得伤痕累累的背，可佐助却挪了身体，说了句，「别碰我。」

止水皱了皱眉，明明刚才乖顺的人此时此刻却变成了一只刺猬。

「弄疼你了，抱歉。」因为刚才佐助那充满敌意的语气，止水先将被子拉到佐助身上盖好，又隔着被子从背后环住了他。

「其他跟你有一样性癖的人都会喜欢我这么做。」止水甚至像哄小孩一样轻轻的拍了拍佐助。

「可别把我跟那些人混为一谈。」

佐助转过头，看着止水，目光冷清的一如初见。

他放荡他下贱，可某种意义上他却还是那朵可恶的高岭之花，孤傲地立在悬崖峭壁之上，引诱着人趋之若鹜。

「留个联系方式吧。」而止水此时眼里的温柔笑意却更像狡黠猎人的本能。

「我先去洗澡了。」

佐助没有回应，但也没有拒绝，他的态度让止水明白他得逞了。

佐助开始出来吹头发以后，止水也走进还留有水汽的浴室，他打开花洒，却满脑子都是佐助的刚才的样子。

或许是因为他长得太像鼬，也或许只是探究一下现在青少年的心理，又或许是佐助身上自带气质与床上的反差让他沉迷，止水开始对佐助产生了巨大的好奇。

可等止水从浴室出来，看到的却是穿好衣服的佐助。

「不一起睡吗？」

「不了。在床上回味对方的这种事就交给止水你来做好了，我先走了。」

说着佐助对他晃了晃拿在手里的，从止水口袋里拿出的名片，表示自己留下了他的联系方式。

「那，路上小心。」

「嗯。走了。」

止水关上门，想着刚才佐助说的「回味对方」嘴角浮现了他自己都没有察觉的笑。

虽然不可否认，佐助确实让他产生了兴趣，可明明一开始只是把他当做鼬的替身怀念青春的啊。

鼬跟佐助不同，大概是自己这辈子都无法得到的人。也是止水在高中时期乃至后来，唯一真心喜欢过的人。只不过那时候的止水从未向鼬表达过自己的感情，因为止水觉得自己不配。

止水的童年阴影始于城市里那一排高高的楼房。

五岁那年他被乡下的父母带到了城市里的远方亲戚家，之后就开始了寄人篱下的生活。

而自己的养母由于年轻时的一些意外导致无法生育，经常被住在同一幢公寓里的邻居们指指点点。

「真可怜啊。这种不会下蛋的母鸡怎么还有脸和他丈夫生活在一起啊。」  
「你看，也不知道是从哪里抱回来一个野种在养。」

无端生活在其他人的恶意里本就让幼年的止水觉得窒息，但更令他难以忍受的是他的养母终于在其他人的口水里失了智，她开始把自己的怨恨都发泄在了年幼的止水身上。

她会找各种各样的理由惩罚止水。比如没有在她规定的时间内把碗洗好就会在厨房里捂住他的嘴巴掐他的大腿。又比如，因为出门忘记带伞而淋脏了衣服让他罚站，一夜不许他睡……

就算是再懂事的孩子，也无法忍受这样的生活，所以有一天止水逃回了自己亲生父母的家。

可止水怎么也想不到自己的亲生父母看到自己身上的伤痕跟听到自己万分委屈以后痛哭流涕的样子竟然是假的。

亲生父母由于收了养父母的钱，竟然在自己的杯子里下了安眠药，连夜又把他送了回去。

于是从那时起，止水再也无法相信任何人。也好像失去了共情能力。

他慢慢学会了伪装自己，成为了无论是亲人，邻居，老师，同学，这种其他人眼里的优秀又温暖的人，可他的内心却始终封闭着不允许任何人走近。

直到有一天他偶然在高中学校的天台上遇到初中部的鼬，由于成绩始终名列前茅，所以在学校遇到些上进的学弟来讨教也并不奇怪。

可在自己那些虚伪的寒暄以后，鼬对他说了一句话，他却一直记到了现在。

「止水学长也一定很孤独吧。」

鼬精致的薄唇里冒出了这样一句话，好看的眉眼里是满满的真诚与善意。

「诶？为什么会这样说？」被看穿的止水，用他平时惯用的笑掩饰住他此时的情绪，既欣喜又不安。

「你的眼睛里，有伤口。」

鼬的话让止水再也笑不出来，可对方却笑了起来。

「我开玩笑的，止水学长。」

鼬的脸被天台上的阳光染成金色，止水只觉得好看的不行。

而在那之后，止水跟鼬就慢慢熟络了起来，甚至到了除了上课形影不离的程度。

可遗憾的是，那时候的止水只觉得自己烂透了，直到自己毕业也没有将这份本不该有的感情宣之于口。


	2. 2

夏夜的暴雨过后，佐助的鼻息间都是草叶和泥土湿润后清新的味道。

佐助理了理自己的头发，将手插在裤兜里快步走出酒店转过街角，又来到了那霓虹闪烁的酒吧一条街。此时此刻的街上，明明是凌晨的夜，却依旧喧闹的如同白昼。

可佐助无意流连这样纸醉金迷的盛景，刚才他接到了说话含糊不清的富岳打给他的电话。所以他穿过了这条长长的街道后，直接走到了街角，骑上了自己来时的那辆单车。

温柔的风不断抚过佐助暴露在空气里的皮肤，又凉又舒服。直到路灯温暖的黄色光芒逐渐消失，佐助穿过一个又一个小巷子，然后在一个锈迹斑斑的铁门前停下。

佐助一进门就看到醉的不省人事的富岳。

注射器，酒瓶，烟灰，在满地的垃圾上富岳躺着发出诡异又悲哀的笑，配合着房间里老式风扇摇头发出的金属摩擦声更显得悲凉。

「喝挺多的啊。」佐助绕过一地的狼藉，又伸出手，努力将富岳抱起来拖到了床上。

佐助坐在床边，沾湿了毛巾给他擦脸，或许是喝的太多了，佐助听到他一边流着泪一边对自己说道。

「佐助…对不起……」

富岳浑浊失焦的眼望着佐助，又问他，「你恨我吗？」

佐助不吭声，可给他擦脸的动作却始终没有停下来。对于富岳这种自导自演的拙劣行径，佐助早就习以为常甚至是本能的反胃。

这种表演总是在富岳吸毒又喝酒后，重复上演，循环播放。

佐助该恨他。

佐助甚至希望他死。

从几年前他吸毒以后压到佐助身上的那天起，佐助就没有一天不在心里恶毒的诅咒他。佐助希望他得癌症，希望他出门被车撞，又或是被要债的人捅上一刀。

可佐助也不希望他死。

虽然富岳对自己做出了禽兽不如的事，可他却也曾是个会给自己买儿童套餐跟拼图玩具的好父亲。就这么屈指可数的温暖，在佐助的记忆里却几乎是童年里的全部幸福。

佐助的生活是从父亲富岳跟母亲美琴离婚的时候开始分崩离析的。

佐助只依稀记得自己小的时候，美琴就很不喜欢自己，那种厌恶是刻在心底又浮在脸上的那种。

美琴不许自己叫她妈，更不许自己亲近她。每天早上上学出门前她会把自己精心准备的便当拿给鼬，而自己手上确是父亲给的去便利店买午饭的几枚硬币。而每天放学跟在鼬后面回家的自己，总是被她留在门口反反复复的喷洒里边消毒液才肯让他进去。

「贱种。」

那个时候的美琴总是会趁富岳不在时这样称呼自己。年幼的佐助经常以为是因为自己没有哥哥鼬那般优秀才会被讨厌，于是他更加用功读书，也开始学着分担家里的家务，不过不管佐助如何努力，他的所作所为似乎都是徒劳无功。

因为佐助并不是美琴的儿子，而是富岳跟其他女人的私生子。

而这件事就像一根卡在美琴嗓子里的刺，如鲠在喉的美琴终于在佐助八岁那年跟富岳在很长一段时间的连续争吵中离婚。

「全都是你的错。」

这是美琴对佐助说过的最后一句话。

而富岳却在离婚后短暂的自由跟长久的痛苦中，沉迷于赌博跟吸毒无法自拔。

他开始带着佐助频繁的搬家，从市中心的别墅一路向北，最终搬到了现在这个城市边际处的破烂平房里。

烟酒跟毒品慢慢侵蚀了富岳的身体，也让他的理智跟人性一并消磨殆尽。在佐助十二岁那年暑假里的一个烈日炎炎的午后，他被沉浸在虚妄极乐世界里的富岳扒光衣服，又按在饭桌上捂住嘴巴狠狠的操。

「别出声！你也不想让周围的人都听到吧？嗯？」  
「只是一会儿就好了…我养了你这么多年…你也该报答我的吧？」

耳边传来富岳的威胁后，佐助还是挣扎反抗了很久，也似乎低声流着泪呜咽着哀求，之后的事他记不清了，等最后他回过神来的时候，富岳已经不见了。房间里只剩他自己赤身裸体的蜷缩在饭桌上，眼前是馊的爬满苍蝇的饭菜跟散落的哪里都是的筷子。

或许，一切是从那时候开始烂的吧。

而等佐助从桌子上爬下来收拾好所有，天已经黑了。富岳也从外面回来，还给佐助带了消炎药和一盒小番茄。再之后就是跟现在几乎毫无差别的表演保证跟忏悔……

可是富岳对佐助的强暴却没有因为他信誓旦旦的保证跟感人肺腑的忏悔而停止。而更痛苦的是，随着时间的流逝，佐助的身体逐渐发育，本来小时候只会觉得疼的身体却逐渐可以在自己生父的粗暴操弄下到达高潮。

「呵呵…佐助其实也很喜欢被我操吧？」  
「别装了，烂货，你就跟你那个下贱的妈一样，从小就知道勾引人…」

自从富岳发现了佐助身体的变化以后，虚伪的保证词自是再也没有说过，他甚至把这荒唐又恶心的可耻之事怪到佐助头上。

成年人总是会找到体面的理由来推卸责任，可善良的孩子却会把欲加之罪照单全收。

于是，在一次又一次叠加的「罪孽」里，佐助越来越厌恶自己，继而他学会了自我欺骗。

造成所有一切的源头就是作为私生子的自己。

自己是有罪的，自己是应该被惩罚的。

而且只要承认自己就是个贱货烂人，自己是发自自主意识的喜欢被人操弄和虐待，就可以撑下去了吧？

被其他人侮辱和施虐的强烈疼痛，是佐助对于自己的惩罚，也是唯一能让他暂时忘记被生父强暴的痛苦，继续以一个人的身份活下去的方法。

如果说富岳带给他的痛苦有五分的话，只要他自己再给自己十分的痛苦，那五分的痛就不会那么明显，他就可以继续爱这样令人作呕的自己了吧？

所以佐助才会在被强暴以后找上像止水这样的男人。

想到这，佐助的嘴角浮现出一丝苦笑，他一只手拿着毛巾，用另一只手给富岳盖好被子，然后开始收拾地上的一片狼藉。

佐助不是没想过逃。

很早之前他曾经想过把这件事告诉鼬。小时候这个同父异母的哥哥虽然在家里对他冷冰冰的，可上学路上却经常把美琴给他的零食偷偷塞给自己，还会笑着说「别让妈知道」。而到了中午，他还会跑到自己的班级把便当分给自己吃掉一半。

由于已经不在同一所学校里读书，佐助只能走很远很远的路去找鼬。可佐助终于坚持到了美琴改嫁以后搬进的那幢新的别墅的门口，他却犹豫了。

鼬，美琴，跟她的新老公，三个人正在院子里其乐融融的下棋。鼬的脸上挂着的是他在以前那个家里从未有过的笑容。

而自己这个只有一半血缘关系的弟弟又有什么资格再去打扰他的生活呢？

说没有一点嫉妒是假的。

明明是有血缘的兄弟，可是他们的生活却是如此的天差地别。

或许那时候的佐助就已经明白了，有些人无论经历怎样的变故都会始终生活在阳光下云端里，而有些人注定会像下水道里的的老鼠一样苟延残喘。

而更讽刺的是，自己除了富岳这个失格的父亲以外根本无人可依。

自己像极了学校门卫那养的那条土狗。

那条小黑狗平时就是吃他们的剩饭，无论刮风下雨都被锁在门外。没有人当它是宠物狗，也没有人会温柔的抚摸它。可白天他们把链子解开以后，它也从来没有离开过。

因为如果它真的离开了，一定不会有人找它，它也一定会饿死街头。

所以佐助只是在外面看了一会儿，就又拖着腿挪回了家。那之后，他又见过鼬好多次，可他再也没想过求救。

这世界上不会有任何一个人将他从漆黑的深渊里拯救出来。所以他只能选择不再爱惜自己的身体，自愿的不断的把伤口扩大，才能掩盖住那些曾经的小伤口。

等佐助都收拾好的时候，天都快亮了。

佐助躺在床上，翻出那张止水的名片看了几眼，又丢进了床头的垃圾桶里。

佐助从来没有跟自己的一夜情对象见第二次的习惯，他不想给自己本来就乱七八糟的生活再添麻烦。可他也不得不承认，止水这个人确实跟其他人不同，他的身上有种让人不自觉想要靠近的魅力。

佐助在床上翻腾了好一会儿，最终还是伸手把名片捡了回来，然后又把号码存进了自己的手机，核对无误以后把那张名片撕了个粉碎。


	3. 3

木叶市的梅雨季节里，人行横道上来来往往的人都打着伞。

止水坐在车里看着雨刮器把车窗外的小水珠聚集成一条线再一起刮落，反复几次以后，信号灯终于从红色变成了绿色。

止水非常讨厌下雨天，甚至在雨天的时候除了必要性的工作以外从不外出。可今天他却又不得不外出的理由，那就是他期待了将近一个月的小猎物。

其实止水以为佐助不会再联系他了。

那晚佐助回去以后并没有联系他，之后也再也没有出现在过他们初次相遇的那家酒吧，就好像人间蒸发一样消失的毫无踪迹。

所以今天收到佐助的信息「我是佐助，现在你有空吗？」的时候还是有些意外的。

不过止水也没有把佐助这种故作矜持的行为放在心上，甚至是隔了好久才回复了他「有空」。毕竟他不想把成年人赤裸裸的图谋不轨暴露的太过明显。

止水到了那家定好的情趣酒店以后先洗了个澡，又过了好一会儿才听到了佐助的敲门声。

站在门口的佐助浑身都湿透了，看起来有些可怜。变得几乎透明的衬衫贴在他身上，不仅勾勒出了他单薄的身形，就连胸前的两颗小点也随着他的呼吸若隐若现。

「你怎么过来的？」止水下意识的皱了皱眉，赶忙把佐助拉进了房间。

「骑车。」

「这么大的雨，你也太乱来了。」

止水的眉头皱的似乎更紧了，他扯过浴室的毛巾在佐助头上胡乱擦了几下，直到眼前的人开始抗拒着往后躲开才停了手。

「先把衣服脱了，去洗个热水澡。衣服放在外面我送去楼下让他们用烘干机弄一下。」

「……嗯。」

等佐助从浴室里洗好澡出来的时候，止水还没有回来。他一边擦着头发，一边仔细观察了一下酒店的房间。

情趣酒店确实跟普通的酒店不一样，甚至在床头那面墙上还挂了几只长短不一，材质各异的鞭子。而床头旁边的玻璃柜子里更是摆满了口枷，项圈，乳夹，绳索，蜡烛，还有各种各样佐助叫不出名字的东西。

好奇心驱使，佐助又打开了床头桌的抽屉，这次他看到的是各类的电动产品，形状也各式各样，甚至还有看起来就特别危险的电击装置。

「喜欢吗？」

止水的声音从身后传来，慵懒又危险。

由于太过于专注与这些奇奇怪怪的道具，佐助甚至连止水什么时候进来的都不知道。佐助的耳朵甚至有些发热，就像个做错事被抓个正着的孩子，他转过身体面向止水，耳边却又传来了熟悉的戏谑语气。

「很着急？」

止水将佐助的刘海拨开，粗糙冰凉的指腹顺势蹭过他早就红的发烫的耳朵，惹的佐助的身体不由自主的颤栗了一下。接着，止水的手指顺着他的耳朵划过脖子又经过锁骨，最终停在了佐助的挺立的左胸凸起上，又将那颗小小的凸起捏了起来，缓缓转动。

而这个行为显然加剧了佐助的颤抖，他甚至向后退了半步企图脱离止水的控制，可止水不仅将身体凑得更近，另一只手又将佐助双腿之间的脆弱拿捏，反复用指腹摩挲。

「别这样……」

佐助的身后就是柜子，很明显他已经无处可退，他只能死死咬住嘴唇别过脸，任由止水肆意将他身体里逐渐升腾起的欲望不断放大。

等到佐助的性器完全挺立，止水却打开了佐助身后的柜子，将一个束缚环紧紧的扣在了佐助挺起的根部。

一瞬间，刚才叫嚣着窜入大脑的快感被强制停止了下来，代替的是无奈的胀痛跟找不到出口宣泄的痛苦。不过止水那只放在胸前的手却始终没有停下来，胸口的酥麻电流依旧让佐助的欲望始终无法消退，反而越来越明显。

「怎么？这点程度就受不了了吗？」

止水看着已经开始喘息的佐助，眼里的光却更加幽冷，他抬起手指了指墙上，又接着说道，「去挑一支喜欢的吧。」

佐助移动时开始用手指抓住大腿外侧的肉，他试图分散自己的注意力，可他腿间的昂扬却在他每一次移动时颤抖着与身体发生着摩擦和碰触，撩拨着他的欲望。可涨潮般上升的欲望偏偏又被那个该死的环卡住，这样的压抑折磨几乎让佐助快要哭出来。

最终佐助选择的是离自己最近的那一根，他只是想少走几步路。等到他走回来将鞭子交到止水手里时，止水看见了佐助眼睛里染上的情欲，以及拼命控制又无助的喘息的样子。

「跪着，趴到床上。」

佐助按照止水的指令到床上跪着又伏下腰，将上半身趴在床上。臀缝被动作带动而一点点张开，这样将自己最隐私的部分暴露在别人面前的姿势让屈辱感排山倒海而来。

佐助本以为会是像上次一样疼痛的冷酷惩罚，可他等了半天，止水的鞭子却始终没有落下，取而代之的是沾了大量润滑剂的跳蛋。

跳蛋被缓缓推进体内时，将甬道撑开又摩擦着内壁的每一寸。当推到某一处的瞬间，爆炸般的快感叫嚣着从脊柱一直传到大脑，使佐助终于忍不住发出了一声呻吟。

而止水却似乎明白了什么一样，将跳蛋停在了那个位置不再深入，然后打开了开关。

微小的震动让情欲在佐助身体里不断流窜，他的大腿止不住的颤抖着，不断带着鼻音的呻吟像是小兽的呜咽，而脸上强忍情潮的表情，早已分不清是痛苦还是快乐。

而这个时候，止水的鞭子却落了下来。

「好好数着，数错了，我会一直抽到你哭不出来。」

「…一。」佐助的声音是颤抖的。

「…二。」

「…三……」

数到三的时候，佐助的声音不仅仅是颤抖，甚至还带了哭腔。

这次的惩罚和上次不同，鞭子的痛感比皮带更为明显，并且止水每一下都留有十秒左右的停顿，让佐助充分感受每一次抽打带来的痛感的同时，也能继续感受不断震动的跳蛋带来的欢愉刺激。

快感和痛觉纠缠在一起，佐助几乎要被折磨的疯掉，他终于在数到十二的时候开始向止水求饶。

「……十…十二……求你……让我射……」

止水再得到自己满意的回答以后，将鞭子放在一边，将佐助身体里的跳蛋缓缓拉出来，转而拉开自己的拉链，将早就膨胀的不成样子的欲望挺进了佐助的身体。

炙热性器进入的时候一点一点将密道里的空虚挤了出去，佐助也在那一瞬间发出了哀吟。

止水一下又一下的猛烈撞击几乎快要把佐助的身体戳穿，没入深处的性器每次快速抽出都会翻起穴口的嫩肉，然后撞入时又会响起沉闷的水声。

止水甚至会故意撞击佐助甬道内最敏感的一点，惹的佐助在叫的同时又是忍不住向他疯狂的道歉，还意乱情迷的跟他说了好多恬不知耻的求饶话。

最后止水快要射出来的时候，终于取下来束缚住佐助的小环，而佐助也在突然的释放出来的高潮中彻底崩溃，在止水从他身体里抽出的那一刻，颤抖着双腿软倒在床上。

这次佐助再也没有力气像上次一样对自己说「别碰我」了，他任由止水抱着他不断颤抖的身体，大口的喘息着。

「还好吗？」止水避开了刚才鞭打的部位，小心温柔的抚摸着佐助的背。

佐助并没有回答他，只是用带了些水泽的眼睛狠狠的刮了他一眼，然后用剩下的力气翻了个身不再面对他。

有了上次的经验，止水明白佐助这时候就是不想理他。他看着佐助的背影有些出神，从今天佐助身体给他的反馈来看，他觉得佐助其实也没有他说的那么恋痛，倒更像是一种破罐子破摔的状态。

不染泥土的高岭之花到底为什么会如此堕落呢？

难解的谜题总是更能引发刨根究底的兴趣，让他这个解谜人乐此不疲。

成年人止水明白，想要得到自己想要窥探的秘密，首先要放弃做人。操作起来一般只有三种方法，变成猫不断试探诱惑，变成虎威胁恐吓，又或是变成被雨淋湿的狗骗取同情和信任。

而显然对于佐助这种看起来桀骜不驯的小刺猬，第三种才是正确的方法。

止水松开环着佐助的胳膊，转而撑着身体坐起来，又从床头摸出一根烟点燃。

「反正你现在也没力气洗澡……所以，要不要听我讲个故事？」

下沉的晚霞将天空染成深浅不一的红色。

窗外，是被温柔日光勾勒成金色的黄叶在萧瑟的风中摇摆不定，最终被一片片吹落在地上。

已经是秋天了。

地板上传来的寒凉温度让佐助的膝盖有些支撑不住，他不着痕迹的转移重心，小幅度的松了松又麻又冷的腿。不过还不等他膝盖处的痛麻消失，佐助的耳后就猝不及防的传来一阵风，而后就是脊背处传来一道灼烧的疼痛。

佐助的肌肉因为这下鞭打而下意识开始绷紧，他咬紧嘴唇将差点发出的声音咽了下去，又把那条偷偷放松的膝盖再次搁在地上，变成了最开始止水要求的姿势。

「我错了…对不起…」佐助低着头，睫毛轻颤，此时此刻他的双手被绑在身后，背上的大片深浅不一的红痕似乎在控诉着这具身体的主人刚才曾被粗暴的对待过。

「错在哪？」止水的声音冷静的一如当初。

「…我不该…乱动。」佐助话还没说完，耳边就传来止水的脚步声，然后视线里就出现了止水的皮鞋，和看似禁欲的被西裤包裹着的肌肉匀称的小腿。

止水从佐助的身后，转到他的身前，又坐在了他面朝的床边。他将硬质的鞭柄从佐助的喉结缓慢滑过锁骨，然后停在胸前的一点上，剐蹭几下再按压在上面碾转。

佐助先是呼吸一窒，而后是轻喘着更加顺从的将身体绷直，更好的将胸口的脆弱展现在对方面前。

就像一只贱狗在摇尾乞怜，渴望对方施舍他更多的痛苦和欢愉。

这是一场性爱游戏，也是自认为有罪的人对自己的惩罚和救赎。

胸前的凸起被止水蹂躏的染上欲望的颜色，痒痛里却偏又带着无法忽视的酥麻快感，敏感的身体在极度的羞耻里生出些许欢愉，而对方的下一步动作却更让他恬不知耻的渴望更多。

止水用皮鞋尖肆意摩擦撩拨着他的性器，一下又一下，忽轻忽重的玩弄让他忍不住发出了闷哼，最脆弱的部位被如此粗暴的对待把佐助的耳根染上红色，可对方看到他的反应却偏要再说些让他更加无地自容的话。

「佐助，你是发情期到了吗？踢两脚就舒服成这样？」

佐助的羞耻感在止水带有嘲讽的语气里再次发酵，从双腿之间传来的欲望就像火种被瞬间点燃，沿着他的每一寸皮肤传遍了全身，就连呼吸都变的滚烫起来。

「背过去，趴好。」

止水说着不轻不重的拍了拍佐助的脸，又看着佐助按照之前他们的习惯的那样俯下身体分开双腿，用肩膀跟膝盖支撑着自己，将那隐秘部位暴露的一览无余。

止水将润滑剂挤在手指上，先是在穴口上揉按了几下，然后将手指探了进去，大量的润滑液体进入甬道被佐助逐渐升高的体温暖热，而反复抽动的手指搅动着粘稠的液体发出淫靡的声响，让佐助同时体验着被侵入的难受跟欢愉。

「…嗯……」

两个多月的时间早已让止水对佐助的身体了如指掌，他将探入的手指增加到两根，又使坏般的反复摩擦按压佐助内里微微凸起的腺体，直到对方呼吸急促着颤抖的叫出声，他才将手指抽出来。

「真淫荡啊，佐助。」

佐助的背后传来止水的哼笑，紧接着是一个硬冷的东西插了进来，并不是特别粗长，但是佐助能感受到那柱身上布满凸起，应该是一个按摩棒。

止水随后开始转动那只震动棒，直到佐助的大腿开始止不住的颤抖时才停下来，为了让前端正好顶在他的敏感点上。

佐助只觉得现在难受极了，肩膀跟膝盖被地板硌的生疼，前端是早就涨的不行的欲望，而后面又是被侵入的异物，身体的各个方面都好像到了极限就快坏掉了一般。

在时间的流逝中，随着二人关系的熟悉，佐助似乎也发现了一些止水的变化。这些非常细微的变化在最近的性事上表现的越来越明显，不同于一开始的有分寸的温柔，很多时候止水对自己的粗暴惩罚更像带着情绪的发泄。

「贱狗，转过来，用嘴取悦我。」

止水没有温度的声音传过来的同时，佐助体内的震动棒也开始震动了起来，由于双手被止水的领带绑在身后，他只能努力的靠腰腹的力量支撑着自己的身体起来，然后又挪到止水旁边，讨好般的蹭了蹭止水隔着西裤都能看出形状的欲望。

「磨蹭什么呢？」

脸上被止水掴了一巴掌以后，佐助似乎也明白了止水并不打算把他被束缚住的双手松开，他只能将自己的脸凑过去，用牙齿咬住拉链顶端的锁头，一路向下将拉链拉开，然后又尝试着咬上了顶端的扣子。

「笨死了。」

尝试几次无果以后，止水终于自己解开了西裤的扣子，让几乎从内裤的开口中弹出来的性器暴露在了佐助的嘴边。

佐助凑的更近想要张嘴含住眼前涨大的欲望，可止水却故意一般的用性器抽了两下他的脸，又将手里的遥控器推到最高档。

「好好用嘴巴帮我弄出来。」

刹那间，似乎有电流从佐助体内的入侵物上窜出，佐助含着止水的性器只能发出压抑的呜咽。按摩棒的前端不断刺激着敏感的腺体，就连前端也颤抖着跟着流出了些许液体。而柱身上那些狰狞的凸起如同野兽般撕咬着佐助甬道的内壁，折磨的他几乎要流出眼泪。

「不许在我之前射出来。」

佐助的耳边再次传来止水恶魔般的低语，他只能努力控制住不断颤抖的身体，将止水的欲望含的更深，然后不断机械性的吞吐着，企图让止水快一点射出来再让自己释放。

可是身体里磨人的震动棒带来的巨大快感却最终冲垮了佐助所有的理智跟信念，酥麻的感觉从后向前蔓延着，快感也从双腿之间窜入大脑又向四肢分散，如涨潮般快去叠加的欢愉最终使佐助的情欲喷发，他涨红了眼圈从止水的性器上脱离，又脱力的偏坐在，在止水的注视下射了出来。

「对不起…对不起…」

佐助的眼里因为生理性的眼泪开始朦胧，他大口喘息着偏坐在地上的样子，既不值钱又楚楚可怜。

止水看到这样的佐助，犹豫了一下却还是关掉了按摩棒的开关。

事实上，他今天确实是因为一些事在迁怒于佐助。

那个在佐助的后脖颈上的那个碍眼的深色吻痕。

因为这个，止水今天在才鞭笞佐助的时候下手格外的重，也一直不许他从冷硬的地板上起来，甚至还说了很多难听的话来侮辱他。

其实这不是止水第一次发现佐助身上有跟其他人做爱留下的情欲痕迹，只是一开始他并不在乎。可最近随着跟佐助见面的次数增多，止水似乎越发忍不了佐助的身上出现别人留下的痕迹。

那些在佐助身上出现的或是红肿或是青紫，是牙印或是吻痕的东西，似乎在不断的提醒着止水，他疯狂沉迷的高岭之花，不过就是一个千人骑的婊子贱货。

佐助似乎也察觉到了止水脸上的不悦，他撑起依旧有些发抖的腿凑过去，再次乖顺地伏跪在止水腿间，用嘴含住了止水性器。

被刚才佐助那一出耽搁的半硬的器官被湿软的口腔包裹住的一瞬，止水深深的吐出一口气。佐助现在这幅下贱的讨好样子让他更加生气，甚至开始想象佐助是否在跟其他男人做爱时也是如此的淫贱。

想到这，止水扯着佐助的头发用力的将欲望挺入到他口腔最深处。而这粗暴的行为似乎也刺激到了佐助的喉返神经，他开始干呕着挣扎企图摆脱止水的控制，却始终敌不过对方的力气。止水粗暴挞伐般的抽送与佐助不断干呕呜咽的声音交织在一起，比起之前的鞭打，现在的场面倒更像惩罚。

今天的止水的持久程度似乎比平时要高出很多，直到佐助的嘴唇被蹂躏的红肿，舌头也开始麻痹，止水才将佐助从他的性器上脱离下来，又将浓稠的白浊液体射了他一脸。

「眼睛睁开。」

止水从佐助脸上蹭下一些液体，又将沾上白浊的手指伸进佐助的嘴里，恶意的玩弄了几下他柔软的舌头。

「好吃吗？嗯？」

佐助没有说话，只是一边将止水的手指含住，像安抚他的情绪一般轻轻的将他手指上的东西舔舐的干干净净。

狼狈不堪的脸上却偏长了双清澈的眼睛，四目相对之时，止水刚才的怒气少了大半，转而有些心疼起佐助来。

「过来。」

止水解开佐助背后的领带，又把佐助从地上拉到床上，没有像平时一样拥抱他，止水无视了佐助背后的伤痕跟红肿的膝盖，站起来独自走进了浴室。

花洒中流淌下来的热水，冲走了止水残留的情欲。

他实在不知道该拿佐助怎么办才好。

就好像失控一般，不知道从什么时候开始，他的脑海里开始频繁的出现佐助的身影。有时是被自己鞭打的泛红的胸口，有时是他被自己绑缚住的两条长腿，又有时是他意乱情迷在自己身下哭出来的样子……

明明只是睡完就可以随时不再联系的肉体关系，可莫名奇妙的占有欲却悄然滋生出来，他逐渐开始无法忽视佐助身上出现的情欲痕迹，甚至会此而迁怒于他。

一旦情欲的游戏里掺杂了个人感情，这场游戏就只能以更进一步或者彻底断开收场。

成年以后的止水本就是个爱玩的人，并且比起麻烦而虚伪的恋爱他更愿意跟其他人保持单纯的肉体关系，因此一旦他床上的床伴开始有跟他恋爱的想法，他就会果断无情的舍弃这段关系。

可在佐助这，却是无论他如何想要伸出手接近，对方都始终都未曾回应。

就像自己跟佐助说了自己的事以后，却还是无法窥探到一点对方的秘密一样。他明明做尽可耻之事却偏要装的既清高又不谙世事，他只会不断用这张酷似鼬的脸引诱自己，引诱别人，然后玩下了床就又翻脸不认人那一套。

佐助就像一条引人堕落的蛇，每次在自己下定决心再也不联系他以后，他却又要找上门来刻意勾引。

止水明白，这种单薄易碎的肉体关系也是时候该结束了。

他早该知道佐助始终不是像鼬那般纯良的人。

可真正让止水打算放弃佐助的却是两天后的一次意外碰面。

那天，作为优秀杰出毕业生的鼬和止水，被原来的高中邀请去给不同的毕业班级做演讲，于是二人就顺便约着一起吃午饭。

可没想到止水赴约到了饭店时，却看见了鼬身边的佐助。

「止水，这是我弟弟佐助。我恰好被分到他的班级，就把他一起带过来了。」

鼬还是一如当初那般风姿卓然，撼动人心。

可这顿饭止水却吃的心不在焉。

他居然在无意之中睡了年少时倾慕之人的弟弟，还是玩的花样百出的那种。


End file.
